So we meet again
by Midnite At Noon
Summary: rated M for future chapters. hermione has been kidnapped by voldemort. draco has been assigned to watch her. what happens when he tries to save her? will they meet again in the future? will they still be enemies?


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the characters, the place, or the time I used for that matter, but I think I own the non-existent river under Malfoy manor.

Epilogue

He glared at Hermione from behind the one way mirror, chuckling because he admired her for her courage, but angry that she didn't just give in and make this a lot easier on herself. He pitied her, because in the last few months, she had been tortured and beaten far worse than anything he had received from his Lord or Lucius.

If his plan was to work, however, he would have to stop all this daydreaming and get to work. He moved out of the hidden room and entered the cell she was being kept in as silently as he could.

Over the last few hours, he had watched her go through feverish nightmares and wake up with a jump from each one instantly tearing open the whip wounds on her back, legs, and arms. He hoped he could do this without waking her up, without all the screaming and cursing and then the struggling would commence because she could feel herself being carried…well that was a scenario that he would rather avoid. With the I.V. in her arm, he injected a strong dreamless sleep potion, strong enough to keep her asleep if he was found out, but not strong enough to kill her.

He pulled out the I.V. and bandaged her arm, then gently picked her up off the floor. He carried her into the secret room, conscious all the time of the noises that he could hear outside the room. He knew that a river ran under the manor, but he wasn't sure how to get down to it.

As a child growing up, he had been warned many times by his father never to go looking for the underground river. He tried once, but there were wards on the door to the dungeons, and he was still too young to do magic. Now he stood before the door once more although this time, he broke through the wards easily and managed not to trip the alarms. Moving silently down the steps he walked down the hall and deeper into the earth. When he heard the sound of water rushing, he moved faster, but stopped suddenly when he saw torches lit and heard voices farther up the corridor. Jumping quickly behind a nearby crate, he set Hermione down and laid her on the floor.

He covered his head with his black cloak, thankful that the cloak was not thick enough to see through. He peered over the top of the crate and counted men. He expected there to be about 3 people down here, if any, but shocked to find that Lord Voldemort was holding a secret meeting of about 20 people, mostly teens.

_Probably an initiation,_ he thought. It shocked him to see only his classmates from Hogwarts there on the floor, his friends from school. Blaise, Pansy, everyone. They were all surrounded. Voldemort stunned 4 of them, and then pushed them one by one into the water. After all of them were pushed in, he removed a scroll from a pocket in his robes.

In a purely evil voice, he stated, "I, Lord Voldemort, on this day charge these 10 with treason, and have sentenced these 10 youths to die for their crimes against me." With that, he turned his back on the river and turned to the remaining followers.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, that it does not pay to be unfaithful to your Lord. You don't want to end up like your children…"

Draco dropped back behind the crate with his hand over his mouth, horrified that a man that he had hated for so long could still be that cruel when in reality it was easier to be more pleasant to people, like he had found with Hermione.

_No more time for daydreams now!_ he chided himself. _You still have someone to help here!_ He moved Hermione around the crate as the fathers of all those children filed out of the dungeons and back up to the main portion of the house. Running over to the edge of the water, he reached into his pocket for his wand. He set Hermione on the edge of the water, and said a bubble spell over her mouth so she could breath when he pushed her in. He placed a tracer on her back and switched it on, so that when she was carried away, Potter would be able to find her.

Draco honestly never thought that he would be the one risking his existence for someone he had only known to be an enemy until she had arrived here at the manor as a prisoner.

Hermione's body rolled into the water, and was picked up and carried away with the currant. He watched her as she floated down the river, slowly sinking into its murky depths. About halfway down the tunnel, he spied a red light in the water that was half hidden by a bulky mass.

He slowly made his way back up into the upper levels of the mansion, leaving an unconscious girl to sink into the water, hopefully to be found by the rest of the Golden Trio. Not that he had anything against Potter anymore, Weasley just still didn't trust him, and it bothered him. It wouldn't have a month ago, but when he heard Hermione talking to herself in the cell that she had occupied, it was his assignment to listen to everything that she said, and if anything interesting should fall from her beaten lips, he was to report it right away.

He made no time in setting up that secret room next to her cell. It had been even easier to create the hole in the wall for the door. When he heard her voice at first, she nauseated him, but only because it was second nature to do so. When he listened to what she was saying, at first it sounded like the ingredients to a long forgotten potion that needed to be used in her profession. But then the fevers started in on her, and the dreams became nightmare, nightmare became hell, and hell became death.

At one point, she looked right through the wall at him, or so it seemed. She very well could have actually seen him there, because she was talking to him. She was looking right through the one-way mirror and into his eyes. In the few seconds that he held her gaze, he saw everything that had ever happened to her. Falling off her bike and scraping her knee, being raped by numerous death eaters, Voldemort's favorites, of course. He only hoped he had saved her in time.

Harry and Ron stood at the edge of the river, just south of Malfoy's home, using night goggles to look for Hermione's body in the water. Harry took off the goggles and rubbed his eyes, he was tired, and he's be damned if he was going to leave here without their best friend. He put his glasses on and squinted when he thought he saw something in the water. As he moved closer, he saw it was just another hissing log, dumped from the fireplace for more fresh wood. Directly after it, however, there was a glow of blinking red light.

Harry pointed his wand at the hulk covering the light source, and whispered, "_Accio._" The mass shifted direction and after heading toward his under the water, it rose out of the water and Harry could see the unmistakable trademark Hermione shade of hair. It was recognizable, even when wet. Harry threw a rock a Ron to get his attention and waited for Ron to come over to whisper to him, "Ron, it's _her!_ We've got her, let's go!" Harry and Ron hadn't thought about a way to get Hermione out of there without leaving a wet trail and without using magic, but they came well prepared. The ended the bubble-mouth spell covering her face and checked to see that she was still alive. Once it was established that she had a pulse, they picked her up and turned to leave. But their way was blocked by Peter Pettigrew.

Wormtail took his own wand and pressed it to his mark to signal the dark lord to come at once. Harry put down Hermione down hard enough to wake her and she immediately started screaming at the top of her lungs for the pain to stop. She rolled to dodge a stunner, shot by Bellatrix Lestrange, and held out her left hand, the hand that had all of it's fingers broken in numerous places. At that exact moment, Voldemort decided to show up and proceeded to shoot curse after curse toward Harry and Ron. The boys dodged the blows that they were dealt and ended up pinning down Voldemort and killing both Bella and Peter. Harry was too drained to even move, yet he held his grip of the air, power shimmering around him like an unexploded bomb, like the quiet before the storm.

Harry's eyes glowed even brighter than Voldemort's, his strength greater than any other that has ever been known. With a simple snap of his fingers, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, killed his deepest darkest enemy.

Every follower at the manor, everywhere around Britain, death eaters no longer felt the urge to serve Voldemort. They were nullified of all that they had ever done, except for what they were to learn from their families before their trails before the Wizengammot. Hermione, still in pain, and awake, but not screaming anymore, sat up of her own accord, clutching her side and with a sharp intake of breath, she asked of two bloody boys through clenched teeth, "…where am I?"

Ok, people! Tell me what you think. I know it's not that good, but I also need a beta to improve it. Review if you are interested in the job, but also tell me what you thought about the Epilogue of this story. And sorry for lack of action, but I'm better at romance stuff, or tragedy, I think I'm good at that too…well, erm…yeah. That's it. So tell me if I should continue. And how to make it better.


End file.
